Non-patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which a three-dimensional shape of an object (single achromatic color) is measured with a camera and a video representing a motion is projected in conformity with the three-dimensional shape of the object so as to give an effect of an illusory motion to the object. In Non-patent Literature 1, the effect of a motion is given to an object such that a flat single-achromatic plane and a single-achromatic automobile model which is placed on the plane are set as an object which serves as a canvas and a color scheme which is obtained by simulating colors and reflection properties of a body of an automobile, roads around the automobile, conditions of daylight in a space in which the automobile travels, and the like is projected as a video onto the object so as to provide an illusion as if the automobile model which is the object travels roads.